The Road Goes Ever On
by Luinil Earendil
Summary: These stories chronicle the fellowship after the ring was destroyed. Each on their own journeys. It at times also tells of their past. Rated PG some depressing moments.


Sam's Journey  
  
Author Note: I have read lord of the rings many times and this is a series of stories of what happened after the ring was destroyed. They are highly researched. Each Chronicles one of the fellowship (excluding Frodo and Gandalf) it goes on to start with Sam and ends with Aragorn. In between you see the story of Gimli's life and his journey to the Undying Lands. It goes in also into the stories of both Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas' life is also chronicled in these stories. This also describes the childhood of Aragorn and follows him to his eventual end. This also shows Arwen's perspective on now being "mortal". All are to come. Here is the first story Sam's Journey.  
  
It was like any day in the Shire, it was quiet and tranquil. Sam had awoken to the sunrise. Bag End was flooded light, this light brought warmth to Sam, warmth that he had not felt in a long time. It had been a little over twenty years after the ring was destroyed and in those ten years following Sam inherited Bag End after Frodo left for the undying lands. This was not the only event that shook Sam's life; he also married his love, Rosie Cotton. He had nearly five children (so far). But today was just an ordinary day nothing special. But to day he went about Bag End reminiscing with items once held dear to Bilbo. Sam was getting older, he was fat and his hair was graying. He was also now Mayor of the Shire. He and Rosie made a good life for themselves. As he went about Bag End he picked up a map. This was the map of Thorin Oakinsheild and it then belonged to Bilbo. This map held a story so vibrant and rich with history and excitement. "Father, looking at old Bilbo's map again I see?" Young Frodo said. "Yes" Sam said hold the map up to the light, "Frodo do you know the story?" "No" he replied, "I would much like to hear it." "It was nearly Ninety years ago when Mr. Bilbo was at home and he was minding his own business, and not look for adventure at all. He spent everyday relaxing, never the sort who wanted adventure, he was the last person you'd expect to be involved in any sort of funny business." Sam went on until noon, slowly but steadily the crowd grew and each of his children were enticed with the story. Their eyes stared blankly at Sam. They day went on as any other. Sam was a loving father. Through the years he had five more children! It was normal to see all ten of his children at work in the garden. The garden at Bag End was lush with colors, pink, white, yellow, blue, and lavender. Most of his children now left home for a new life. Now it was the 1456 of the Shire reckoning. The night was cold and dark and lightning rebounded off the trees, which were set a flame. Rosie lie in bed tired and ill, grey locks of hair were on the pillows. Sam was at her side. He made soup and held her hand.  
"I am making a beef and tater stew. Hold on." Sam said keeping optimistic.  
"Samwise, I loved you every day of my life and I shall love you in death. Sam hold me." Rosie's once red cheeks were now grey and lifeless her smile had faded. Sam went to her side and held her. His eyes filled with tears as he held her. Finally after one exasperated breath Rosie had died. Sam was crying more now. His cheeks were wet, his eyes red. He knelt over her cold, lifeless body and kissed here cheek. A tear dropped from his eye to Rosie's cheek. He still held her.  
The door knocked. Gently Sam put Rosie on the bed, laying her head softly on her pillow. Sam walked slowly to the door. It was Frodo, his son.  
"Father, you've been crying, are you ok?" Frodo asked worried.  
"No, Rosie. Rosie. Gone." he managed to stutter a few words through his tear. Frodo Stared blankly at him. Frodo grabbed his father and held him to his chest. They hugged and cried. The house was full of sadness.  
As night passed the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shone over the horizon. A rainbow was upon the hills. Rosie was now gone. Sam looked out the window in the kitchen. Frodo was at the table drinking tea. Neither were able to speak, stifled for words. In days to come he went to Rosie's funeral. Soon he sent word to his eldest child, Elanor, that she now owned Bag End. He had never been so sad, so angry, so depressed before. He would never recover.  
Nearly a month later Sam sent to his old friend Frodo Baggins a letter describing the recent event and now that he would join him in the undying lands. After this letter was sent Frodo arranged for a boat to take Sam.  
Sam gathered his things, not much only some clothes and a painting of Rosie, he also packed Bilbo's map to show Frodo. Sam left Bag End much like he did before when him and Frodo left for the journey to Mordor. Sam looked back and hugged Elanor and Frodo. He whispered to them, in soft reaffirming voice, "I love you both, and never forget that."  
Sam swung the door wide open and slowly inhaled, and took a step. He traveled on through Bywater. Each step felt like he had never before walked. Night came and passed Sam persevered on and did not stop to rest. The sun shone over the mountains with brilliant white light. The orange sky seemed undaunting. His feet would not stop moving. About three days later he reached the mountains of Eredluin and from there it would take him another six days to cross the snowy mountain range.  
As time progressed he reached the harbor where the boat would take him to the undying lands. And so he waited for a few hours. A large silver boat pulled into the dock. It was six fathoms tall or so it seemed; Sam was overwhelmed. As he stared up in awe, he now was tearful. Soon a golden platform was lowered on to the dock. Sam walked in slowly, with reluctance. Only one elf was on board. He saw it was Legolas. Legolas stared down at him. Went on to tell Legolas the whole story of his life. He sat there fascinated. Soon Legolas disappeared somewhere on the ship. Sam sat on the deck the wind blew in his face. The trip was solemn.  
Grey fog crept out onto the boat, and in an instance, after days of sailing, the dock was in sight. Sam sat there and wrote poem for Frodo:  
  
You are my friend Until the end Where our Journeys find us We will always be together Where ever  
  
The poem was short yet conveyed a meaning greater than the poem could give. Hours had now passed and they pulled into the lights of a harbor. The crystal blue water gently hit the side of the ship. Sam looked to the starboard side to see Frodo waiting there on the dock with Gandalf and Gimli. In a leap Sam Jumped off the platform down and down onto the bay. Frodo yelled, "SAM!"  
Gandalf laughed Merrily, as Sam Jumped into Frodo's arms.  
"I've missed you." Sam whispered into Frodo's ear.  
"As I missed you Samwise Gamgee." Frodo replied.  
And so Sam lived on in the undying lands for twenty more years until his death; yet Sam was the happiest he had ever been, he was among the elves and this made Sam in some sense feel welcome. And so he lived happy for the rest of his days. 


End file.
